1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical light with a reflector and a light source having a plurality of LEDs.
2. The Prior Art
Surgical lights which generate the light to be directed to the operating field with the help of LEDs are known in practice. What is problematic with known surgical lights of this type is, on the one hand, the heat development of the LEDs and, on the other hand, the uniform illumination of the operating field without colored shadow and without cast shadow formation.